Many types of aerial displays, such as conventional outdoor billboards, are comprised of large structures permanently installed in high-traffic areas alongside streets and highways. They are commonly provided having a relatively large footprint, such as, for example, twelve feet by twenty-four feet.
On the other hand, many advertising and other aerial displays constructed having varying sizes, unusual shapes and three-dimensional geometries, are commonly employed at local events and attractions, such as fairs, festivals, retail establishments and sporting events. Oftentimes, such aerial displays may be placed at particular locations on a temporary basis supported on mobile carts and trailers. In addition to billboards, temporary lighting, temporary mechanical truss structures, and other large aerial displays are often desired at specific locations, often for relatively brief periods of time.
An important advantage of outdoor billboard advertising displays over these other smaller advertising displays is the greater success that outdoor billboard advertising displays have in attracting and catching the attention of passing pedestrians and drivers. This is likely due to their greater height placement and enhanced visibility. However, the permanency of installation of outdoor billboard advertising displays is likely one factor in unduly limiting the scope of their potential utilization.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a means for efficiently and effectively attaching/engaging billboards and any other aerial structures in a manner enabling the structure to be mobilized to a given desired location on a temporary as-needed basis.